Family Dynamics
by theologygirl
Summary: A family vacation becomes so much more when Pierre arrives. Queen Clarisse must decide if her son is ready to hear some family news. Meanwhile, both Pierre and Mia have news of their own...
1. Holiday

**HOLIDAY**

The annual royal holiday was underway at the Winter Castle. Well, in a much smaller part of the Winter Castle than usual, due to the setting up of the Genovian Orphanage there in the fall. Even so, the family and a small number of staff were quite comfortable in the East Wing, leaving the children and their caregivers the rest of the Castle to call home.

Charlotte had seen to it that the Queen got settled in her suite, and Joe too of course, but he was not as much her responsibility as was the Queen. Charlotte had made her escape to the West Wing of the Castle to see the children. Mia, of course, now Queen Mia, had gotten there first and was already playing with the little ones.

Joseph was showing Nicholas around the property and grounds, and Clarisse was occupying herself with the delightful discovery of long-forgotten books of family photos. Shades, of course was in charge of all security, and spent much of the day putting his staff through drills and installing cameras and computers in various locations.

It was indeed time for a rest for all the royals and their small circle of staff. The hectic pace of the past six months had taken a toll on each of them. Indeed, after the summer, which included a wedding and a coronation, and the fall with the opening of the new orphanage and a steep learning curve for the new young queen, not to mention the silly season of Christmas and New Year's, everyone needed down time.

The new Queen declared their first evening meal should be shared by all, and hosted a pizza party. The ladies maids and security staff ate and relaxed with the family until nearly 9 pm. Afterward it was just the family, and Charlotte of course, in the parlor relaxing by the fire. Clarisse sat next to Joseph on the sofa in front of the fire, her hand in his. Mia and Nicholas, having announced their engagement at the pizza party were cuddled up on the rug closest to the fire. Mia was barely able to take her eyes off her sparking new diamond. Charlotte sat in the wing chair off to the side, watching the love shared by both couples, and smiling to herself.


	2. Arrival

ARRIVAL 

The morning brought a blizzard, and all the roads and airports were quickly closed, much to Clarisse's dismay. Joe came to stand behind her at the window.

"It won't last too long, they'll have the airport open in a few hours".

"You know how Pierre hates to fly – he'll be in a foul mood by the time he gets here".

Joseph placed a kiss on his wife's neck. "Once he sees you, my darling, he'll forget all about his travel woes." He stepped away from the window and headed for the door. "Nicholas and I are going over to the orphanage to lend a hand to the caretaker and split some firewood. We'll be back by lunchtime."

"Have fun. Be safe." Clarisse went back to the study and began pouring over the family photos, having made it her own holiday project to bring order to chaos.

It was three o'clock when the car drove inside the Winter Castle gates, and the Queen's eldest son arrived for the family holiday. Clarisse rushed out to greet him, not minding the slush in her shoes and snow in her hair. Joseph shook his head at her and extended his hand in greeting to Pierre. He then gently guided his happy wife and her son inside once again.

"Let me look at you! Darling, I'm so glad you could come."

Pierre smiled at his mother and gave her a big hug. "The parish isn't so busy this time of year, I guess they can spare me for a few days. Besides, I haven't seen the two of you since the big wedding, and I have to make sure Joe's treating you right."

"I have no choice in the matter" Joe laughed. "Mia would hang me by my toes in the courtyard if I ever got out of line."

"Speaking of Mia, where is my niece?"

Clarisse spoke up: "She's over playing with the orphans. We weren't sure when you'd be arriving but she'll be back soon." A pause. "As will Charlotte."

"Clarisse!" Joseph growled.

"Mother, what am I going to do with you?"

"How about getting me a daughter-in-law, and another grandchild?" Clarisse smiled at her son as she reached up to tousle his hair. "Now, let's get some tea into you and warm you up."


	3. Dinner

DINNER 

Dinner was to be served at eight, and the family gathered for cocktails in the parlor at 7:30. Pierre was getting acquainted with Nicholas and losing no time in teasing his niece about tying the knot. The laughter in the parlor greeted Clarisse and Joseph as they arrived, hand in hand.

"Mother, Joe. You two look wonderful" The son kissed his mother on both cheeks. "Hmm, and you smell wonderful."

Joe couldn't help himself. "Thank you, Pierre, it's a new cologne I got for Christmas." The family laughed, delighted to be together after such a long time apart.

Charlotte, also dressed for dinner, came to the door. "Dinner is served, Your Majesty."

"Thank you, Charlotte" Mia replied. "Ladies and Gentlemen, to the dining room for our family dinner, if you please".

The family gathered around the oval table, beautifully set with crystal and china, linens and silverware. Unlike a formal state dinner, there were no assigned seats, but Joe sat beside Clarisse after he held her chair out for her. Nicholas escorted Mia to her seat and then took his place at her side.

Pierre held out a chair and smiled at Charlotte. "I was hoping you would do me the honor of being my dinner partner?" Charlotte felt her cheeks turning red and was thankful for the candlelight that hid her blush. She moved to the table and took her seat, accepting the napkin that Pierre placed on her lap with a flourish.

Mia, sensing her embarrassment called for a toast. "My dear Grandmother, I offer this toast in your honor. You have been a beacon for all of us in these busy months, a source of support and love, and we wish you tonight all the happiness in the world. To Clarisse!"

Each one raised their glass and toasted a now blushing Clarisse. "Thank you, Mia. But each one around this table has played a significant role in the last few months, and I could not have done any of it without you."

The formalities over, the family and Charlotte enjoyed a delicious dinner together. As the evening wore on, Mia and Nicholas drifted away to be by themselves, and Clarisse and Joe retired to their suite for the evening. Pierre had not let Charlotte slip away, and was regaling her with funny tales from the parish. When at last they were alone, he set his drink on the coffee table and took her hand in his.

"Charlotte, I hope this evening wasn't too difficult for you. I know we haven't spent much time together lately, and to have to reunite under the eye of my mother can't be easy." He looked into her eyes. "I've really missed you."

"Your Highness, I'm flattered…" He interrupted her. "Charlotte you know I hold no royal title. I'm just Pierre Renaldi, parish minister."

"Yes, of course, well, it's just... You're still the Queen's son, you know. And, I work for her, and…" Charlotte would have continued to stammer, except she was impeded by his lips on hers, gently kissing her, making her stop talking.


	4. Genetics

GENETICS 

Another day dawned on the royal holiday, and Mia was instant messaging her mother on the computer, sharing details of Pierre's arrival, their family dinner, the progress at the orphanage, and of course her engagement to Nicholas. Helen sent a picture of Trevor, which Mia immediately printed out and took with her as she headed off to see her grandmother.

Clarisse was already going through another box of photographs as Mia lightly knocked on the door of the suite. Joe opened the door and bade her a good morning as he went off again to help the orphanage caretaker.

"Grandma, I got a new picture of Trevor from Mom this morning, do you want to see?"

"Of course, darling." Clarisse took the paper and held it up. "He's a handsome little boy, and look at that blond hair. He's adorable." Clarisse noticed the look on Mia's face, not at all the look of a proud sister. "What's the matter, Amelia?"

"Oh, grandma, it's silly, but…well, Trevor doesn't look anything like me at all. I mean, shouldn't there be even a small similarity between us?"

Clarisse took a long look at her granddaughter. "Well, Mia, sometimes siblings don't look all that much alike, and well," she stopped and said quietly, "you do have different fathers. Perhaps that's the reason." Mia slumped down onto the couch clutching the picture. "I guess you're right. I suppose I'm a little depressed because he's my brother and I'm missing him grow up, and he doesn't even look like me, how am I supposed to feel he's even related?"

"Mia, why don't you arrange a trip for them all to come this spring for the pear festival? That'll give you a chance to get to know your little brother."

Mia brightened up at the thought, and gave her grandmother a hug. "That's a wonderful idea, thank you Grandma!" Mia went back to her computer to talk it over with her mother.

With a faraway look in her eyes, Clarisse watched her leave, and then picked up a faded picture of her own young sons, Pierre and Philippe at 5 and 4 years old. They looked nothing alike.


	5. Bonding

BONDING 

Pierre found Joseph in the woodpile; chopping away and piling logs that would help the children stay warm in the drafty old Castle. He watched the older man for a few moments, noticing his determination, his strength, and his demeanor. Pierre had always admired Joseph and had been thrilled when he had married his mother. They belonged together, he knew.

Pierre picked up an axe and joined in the swinging, chopping and piling of the wood. Joseph gave a wave and for the next forty minutes the two men worked with only the noise of the axes passing between them. The cart behind the tractor filled, they stopped and took a break. Joe handed Pierre a thermos of coffee, and spoke first.

"You've made your mother very happy, you know."

"Why's that?" Pierre asked between swigs of brown liquid.

"Mainly by showing up here, but also something to do with you and her assistant, I believe."

"Mother will never rest until I marry her. Come to think of it, I may never rest until she agrees to marry me."

"No luck yet, eh?" Joe smiled knowingly.

"No. Charlotte loves working at the Castle. She just loves it, loves Mother and the lifestyle. What does a parish minister have to offer to tempt her away from it?"

"A home. A family. Nothing, my boy, can compare to that."

"You waited nearly a lifetime to get it."

Joe looked at him intently "Pierre, your mother and I have been in love since long before you were born. Circumstances and duty prevented us from being together, not to mention how stubborn Clarisse can be at times" he smiled. "But every morning when I wake up next to her I know that if I had to, I'd wait another lifetime to have her as my wife."

"How did you do it, Joe? All those years by her side, or I guess, a few steps behind, and never able to touch her, call her by name, or look like anything more than her close protection guy? It must have driven you crazy."

"There were moments" he admitted, "when it seemed too much to ask of myself. But then, one look at her, and…" Joe stopped, lost in his own thoughts.

"Yeah, I guess I understand. And I'm glad you stayed, you know? You were more a father to me than my own father ever was. I still remember all those times you spent with Philippe and me, all the outdoor stuff you taught us, how to do a million things, how to be a man. I'm not sure I ever thanked you for all of it, not sure I ever could."

Joe pulled his cap down further on his head, and picked up the axe. "The way you boys both turned out was thanks enough for me. Now, don't you have a young lady to pursue?"

Pierre laughed and set down the thermos on the seat of the tractor. "Right, maybe she'll like me more seeing me dressed up as lumberjack." Pierre gave a wave to Joe and went off in search of Charlotte. Joe slung the axe into a large log then leaned on the handle, a weight suddenly on his mind.


	6. Disagreement

DISAGREEMENT 

After dinner, and a long walk in the winter night, Joseph and Clarisse finally dropped into bed. Joseph moaned "I've got aches in places I didn't know I still had muscles." Clarisse propped herself on one elbow and looked over at him. "Hmmm, manual labor not agreeing with you?"

"I'm thinking of having _electric_ heat installed in the West Wing. Oww." Clarisse helped him off with his shirt and retrieved a small tube of ointment from the bathroom medicine cabinet. "Not the most romantic scent we've ever used, but perhaps more appropriate to the occasion." She rubbed his back and shoulders, then put the cap back on the tube. "There, that will surely help your aches and pains".

Joseph quietly remained sitting on the side of the bed. "Clarisse, we have to talk about something important."

She came over and sat beside him. "Darling, what is it? You sound so serious."

"I want to talk about Pierre."

She was silent for only a moment. "No. We've already discussed it and agreed. It's better this way. For everyone."

I don't believe that anymore. I think it's time the truth was told."


	7. Distance

DISTANCE 

It was hard not to notice that there was a distance between Clarisse and Joseph. Charlotte knew the minute she saw them at breakfast the next morning; they shared a newspaper, but there was none of the cheerful, loving banter between them. Amelia could tell her grandmother was in a mood and thought it best to give her space and so disappeared into the West Wing for the day. Nicholas and Pierre commented to each other that Joseph, too, was in a foul mood and wondered what had come between the otherwise happy couple.

The wood splitting was continuing, the men were up to four cord of wood cut and piled, and estimated they could get at least another 3 done before the end of the week. Until, that is, Pierre had an accident with his axe that put anymore chopping out of the question. The blood made his hand look worse than it was, but it was enough for Joseph to send Nicholas into the West Wing for the Orphanage doctor. Doctor Michael Russo rushed out to the woodpile, hurriedly buttoning up his coat while clutching his doctor's bag. He had been the Royal Physician for forty years, and after his retirement cheerfully accepted Mia's invitation to look after the orphanage children.

"It's not too bad, but I think we'll have to put in a few stitches." Pierre groaned. "Ahh, but I'm fully stocked with lollipops today, and if you're a good boy I'll let you have one."

"I used to get two when you patched me up, Doc".

Dr. Russo glared at him over the top of his eyeglasses. "That's because one was for your brother, and now I see he never got his share, shame on you. But come on inside, we'll get you cleaned up and back to work in no time."

Nicholas, clearly relieved that Pierre was okay, joked: "Take your time with him, Doc, he's not been that much help anyway."

Pierre accompanied the Doctor inside the orphanage, and Nicholas turned and spoke to Joe. "So, shall we get back to work, or do you just want to continue moping about losing your fight with Clarisse?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Come on, Joey, it's all over your face. Breakfast was torture this morning - at least for the rest of us. You two had a fight, I'm guessing you lost and you're sore about it".

"Well, Nicki," Joseph hissed, "Suppose I take a walk and let you finish this all by yourself". Joseph dropped the axe and walked away, stuffing his hands in his pockets and leaving no indication that Nicholas was welcome to follow him.


	8. Examination

EXAMINATION 

Inside the Doctor's office, Pierre was sitting on the examining table while the Doc was preparing to put stitches in his hand. Shades opened the door and held a key in his hand. "Here it is, Doc. You have yours?"

The Royal Family's medical files were kept in a metal strong box, which needed two keys to open, the doctor's and one from Security. When both keys were inserted the box would open and the doctor would have access to all their files.

"Thank you, Mr. Shades", said the Doc. "That'll be all for now", and he dismissed the Head of Security. Charlotte, alerted by Shades of the accident had come to see how badly Pierre was hurt. The Doctor abruptly took her by the arm and led her out of the room. "No visitors until I have finished with the patient." His kindly eyes told Charlotte that it wasn't that serious and Pierre would be fine." Pierre winked at her and mouthed, "I'll be out of here soon, wait for me." Then the door was shut and Doc Russo picked up Pierre's file.

"Hmm. That's interesting."

"What's interesting?"

"Your blood type information doesn't seem to be on file here. I don't know why it isn't, everything else seems to be in order, including the date of your last tetanus shot, which lucky for you, is still good. Well, we might as well take some of that blue blood of yours and get it on file while we're at it."

'Great, " Pierre said sarcastically, "take my blood, put stitches in me, it's not like I'm on vacation or anything. And, I'll take that lollipop now, please."


	9. Surprise

SURPRISE 

The topic at the dinner table was, of course, Pierre's little accident, which he played up to continue getting sympathy from Charlotte. She was helping him cut his dinner into bit-sized pieces, and generally babying him, which he thoroughly enjoyed.

Earlier in the day, Charlotte had told Clarisse of Pierre's mishap and visit to Doc Russo. Joseph had not spoken to his wife until he came to dress for dinner and the icy cold was still between them. Thankfully the conversation surrounding the stitches and reprieve from the woodpile kept going until the dessert course.

As he stirred sugar into his coffee, Pierre remarked casually "Yeah, and to top it all off, my blood type wasn't on file so the Doc drew blood too."

The laughter at Pierre's expense was loud enough to cover Clarisse's gasp and the clanging of Joseph's dessert fork against his plate. Pierre continued "So if the stitches weren't enough now I'm weak from loss of blood. I'm sure glad I have a someone to nurse me tonight." Charlotte swatted his arm, earning a cry of distress "Ow, that's my sore arm!"

"Grandma, are you alright?" Mia had notice how pale Clarisse looked.

"I'm not feeling all that well, if you'll all excuse me." The men stood as Clarisse left the table, and Joseph followed her out of the dining room.


	10. Decision

DECISION 

Joseph caught Clarisse's elbow as she ascended the staircase to their suite. They walked in silence, with a sense of uncertainty mixed with dread. Joseph held open the door and they entered the room. Joseph poured himself a glass of whiskey, and bourbon on ice for Clarisse. They stood in front of the crackling fireplace for several minutes before either of them spoke.

"You know, it's a miracle that he's not found out before", Clarisse said quietly, setting her glass on the mantle.

"I suppose that's true, but that's not the point at the moment. He's about to find out, and the question is, from whom?" Joseph looked at her pointedly, expecting an outburst.

Clarisse sighed and sank to the couch, tucking her feet underneath her, resting her head in her hand. "You've been absolutely right about this, from the beginning. I'm the one who handled it badly; I'm the one who never wanted him to find out the truth of who he is. Now I have no choice"

"Clarisse, I supported, hell, I agreed with your decision to not tell him. But times have changed, we're married, you're no longer Queen, and frankly, I've never been satisfied with being just his bodyguard, and I won't be satisfied with being his mother's husband." Joseph paused, took a drink and spoke quietly: "I want him to know I'm his father."

She looked up at him; her eyes brimming with unshed tears and nodded, "Yes, and I do too."


	11. Disclosure

DISCLOSURE 

"Guys?" Pierre asked for their attention after Clarisse and Joe had so abruptly left the dinner table. "I know we're all concerned about Mother, but let's let Joe handle it tonight. He knows her better than any of us, and he'll be able to see her through this."

"You don't think she's just not feeling well, that there's something going on we don't know about?" Nicholas expressed the thoughts of the group.

"Let's just say I have a feeling. Charlotte, feel like taking a walk? If you two will excuse us." Pierre took Charlotte's hand and guided her into the hallway.

"You know something, don't you?" Charlotte inquired.

"Perhaps."

You're being rather mysterious about it, whatever it is."

Well, darling, you know in my line of work confidentiality is the most important thing of all." Pierre kissed her on the cheek. "We'll see soon enough, I should think. "While we wait, how about a game of pool, it's been awhile since I've had a chance to beat you at that."

"You're on. And for the record, you've never beaten me at pool".

Arm in arm Joseph and Clarisse entered the games room, their search for their son ending exactly where they thought he would be, Shades having passed the info to Joseph. Pierre, about ready to break, looked up and saw a weary Joseph and very tense Clarisse. He straightened up and leaned his pool cue against the table, and waited.

Clarisse spoke first, addressing her Assistant. "Charlotte, would you be so kind and leave us for a bit. We have something to discuss with Pierre."

"Of course, Your Majesty".

"No. Whatever you have to say to me, you can say in front of Charlotte." Pierre spoke gently, but firmly, staring at his Mother ensuring she knew how serious he was that Charlotte stay.

Clarisse took a breath, glanced at Joseph and said, "Of course, dear. If you're sure."

"I am. Charlotte just lost her first game of pool to me, and as payment of her bet has now agreed to be my wife. So what concerns me, concerns her." Pierre put his arm around his new fiancée and kissed her forehead. "Now would you like to congratulate us?"

Joseph left Clarisse side to hug both of them, but she was the first to reach her son and pull him into a tight embrace. "I'm so happy for you, you two were made for each other."

Pierre seized the moment, sensing that he was going to have to help this conversation get underway. "I agree. Just like my parents were made for each other. I hope that I will love Charlotte just like my father loved my mother, and I hope that she will love me when I'm old just like my mother loves my father".

Charlotte chimed in, eager make it easier for everyone. "Your Majesty, Pierre and I have seen the way you have looked at his father, seen the love you shared so deeply and passionately for all these years. We want that for us, and we're so glad that you are both here to show us that true love will wait, and that it can't be denied forever."

Joseph, who had been holding on to Clarisse increasingly tighter as the young couple had spoken started shaking his head, smiling. "I only have one question, young man: how long have you known?"

Pierre's grin mirrored his father's. "Well, long enough to know that I had no right to the Renaldi throne, thank God!"

Clarisse gasped. "But how, how did you know?"

Pierre looked directly at her, dreading his answer. "Rupert told me".


	12. Announcements

ANNOUNCEMENTS 

Neither Clarisse nor Joseph had suspected that Rupert knew he was not Pierre's father. It came as a total shock to both of them, which Pierre suspected it would. Even so, Clarisse was relieved that the secret was out, and more so that Pierre seemed delighted to acknowledge Joseph as his rightful father. Joseph on the other hand was happily getting used to being called 'Dad', and with the fact that he would soon have a daughter-in-law.

Nicholas and Mia, hearing the laughter from the Games Room, joined the party. After the surprise and congratulations were passed around Clarisse addressed her family. "Tonight I feel very fortunate to have the love of this man, who has stood beside me, supported and loved me for over forty years. I am equally blessed to have given him a son, a delight to both of us, of whom we are extremely proud and love dearly. What a joy to welcome Charlotte to the family, when she has already become like a daughter to me over these last few years. And Mia, now that you are Queen of Genovia, you've found your Prince Charming, and you have given to me more than you will ever know, for one, the courage to go after my own Prince Charming", she smiled at her husband, squeezing his hand affectionately. "I've often thought it, but tonight I must say it: 'I am indeed, the luckiest and happiest woman in the world'."

Several hours of work went into the two simple announcements released to the press.

_On behalf of Mr. Pierre Renaldi the Palace announces that_

_Mr. Renaldi is the son of Joseph, Duke of Bristow_

_and not the son of King Rupert, may he rest in peace. _

and

_It is with great pleasure that the Palace announces_

_the wedding of Pierre,_

_son of Her Majesty, Queen Clarisse and Joseph, Duke of Bristow_

_to Charlotte,_

_daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Michael Vaughn_

_of San Francisco, California, USA._

The small kingdom of Genovia received the news of the wedding with great joy. Knowing heads nodded their agreement that of course Joseph was the boy's father, and there wasn't a bit of Renaldi blood in him, but they adored him all the same.

Charlotte had been right, there would be no scandal, only acceptance and anticipation of the wedding of a favorite son of Genovia.

Soon after the small-scale, semi-royal wedding of Charlotte and Pierre, the kingdom was once again ready for the next palace announcement:

_It is with great pleasure that the Palace announces_

_the wedding of_

_Her Majesty, Queen Mia _

_to_

_Nicholas, Lord Deveraux  
_

**THE END**

_Thank you for reading my story, I hope you have enjoyed it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I salute all of you who write beautiful stories; it is indeed an art and a work of love. Please forgive any fictional errors, and any latitudes I may have taken with these characters. Like you, I can only play with the characters; they belong to Walt and Garry._

_References to my current favorite TV show, ALIAS, can be found in the made-up royal title given to our favorite head of security, and the names of the parents of our favorite Queen's Assistant._

_Reviews are welcome, if you feel so inclined._

_theology girl_


End file.
